My Precious Revenge
by Anime Stars
Summary: After seeing Serena have all the fun, it's time for Darien's revenge. What things will he do to drive the Princess of the Moon crazy? -Sequel to My Precious
1. My Precious Revenge: Silver Millennium

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any part of Sailor Moon, I'm just one of those fans who enjoys to write fanfics about stuff we don't own.

_Author's Note:_ Yes, it's already here: **My Precious Revenge.** How did I come up with an idea so quickly you ask? The answer is I was recommended a site for fanfic/fiction writers and found a thread which dealt with prompts. This is therefore credited to: themusebunny(DOT)proboards(DOT)com/index(DOT)cg and to Tearlit's prompt #10 under General Prompts. One last thing, as you go along you'll see the General's name with an asterisk next to it; see my final thoughts at the end of the story. So, enjoy reading and please review! _~Anime Stars_

_**Prompt #10: Direct Quote "And why would I want that?"**_

_**Time Limit: None**_

_**Other: Minimum of 100 words, so otherwise have fun**_

_**My Precious Revenge**_

_~Silver Millennium~_

Prince Endymion's blue eyes followed the blonde Princess of the Moon as she walked throughout the gardens. She would linger here and there, yet always returned to the single bush of red roses that was able to be transplanted into the moon soil from Earth. The prince was so enamored with the princess that he failed to notice one of his bodyguards approach him from behind. Kunzite* cleared his throat startling the Prince of Earth.

"My prince, shouldn't you be thinking about something other than admiring the princess?"

"What else should I be thinking about then, Kunzite*? She's the reason we're visiting the Moon Kingdom." Endymion replied as he cast a sideways glance at the unofficial leader of his generals.

"How about revenge for that prank she pulled last week when we arrived? She acted like a child, hiding your sword and then dropping it into the lake. Revenge should be the first thing you should be thinking about." The white haired man said with sigh, once again having to explain the obvious to his prince.

"And why would I want that? There's not much for me to gain." Even as he spoke the words he considered what Kunzite* had said.

"I believe Jadeite once said that revenge is sweet. It's not as if you'll harm Princess Serenity, you'll just be pulling a prank in return."

"True. You're right; a small joke won't hurt anybody. Thank you." Prince Endymion murmured as he jumped off the balcony into the garden below.

Kunzite* merely sighed again, it was becoming a habit of his when he dealt with people that seemed to frustrate him. He walked inside and met with the blonde who had told him what to say in the first place.

"Lady Venus, are you sure this is a good idea?" He spoke once they were alone in the halls of the castle.

"Don't worry Kunzite*. Everything will be fine; they love each other after all. Now let's go on that picnic you promised to take me on." Venus said as she pulled the protesting Kunzite* as far away from the gardens as possible.

~~~In the gardens~~~

Prince Endymion followed Serenity though the gardens until he decided on what he could do for revenge. It was when the petite blonde sat down at the base of a tree and started to read a book she had brought with her that he had a perfect idea. He waited until she fell asleep, the book left forgotten in her lap, and knelt down beside her. Working quickly he fished a pen and paper out of his sub-space pocket. He wrote down something that seemed easy to figure out, at least he hoped Serenity would be able to understand his note, and left it in the place of her book which he took with him as he left. He went to the lake on the outskirts of the garden, where he had fished out his sword last week, and settled comfortably on the ground near another tree. His plan was set; all that was left was for the princess to wake up and read his note.

Serenity had awoken when someone had taken the book she was reading out of her hands. She yawned and looked around expecting to see Venus or another Sailor Scout somewhere nearby. When she did not see anyone in the surrounding area, the princess stood up and then noticed the letter that fell from her lap. She bent down and picked it up, reading the addressee. Surprised that she saw her own name she opened the letter slowly and read it aloud to herself.

"Princess Serenity, I have taken your precious thing and have hidden it somewhere inside the gardens. You can find it somewhere you've been recently. You could say it's the place where Endymion fell for you. Good luck with your search. Yours Truly."

"Well, if you don't sign your name how am I supposed to know who you are? This isn't very funny." She called out, even as she re-read the letter once more.

"Whoever you are, if you think that a book is my most precious thing, you're wrong. I'm up for your game though. Just watch me." Serenity muttered, and set off to all of her favorite places in the gardens.

~~~Sometime Later~~~

Frustrated that she still hadn't found the book Serenity yet again stopped by the rose bush to look there. She had looked all over the gardens with no luck in finding the book. She stomped her foot and thought about the note once again. _The place where Endymion fell for me, but also a place I've been recently. The only place that makes sense would be…the lake! He did 'fall' for me there didn't he? I knew I could figure this out. _Serenity smiled to herself confident she figured out the note, and raced off towards the lake.

When she arrived she looked around and spotted someone wearing black asleep at the base of a tree. He held a book in his lap and a peaceful smile on his face. Laughing softly Serenity sat down beside Endymion and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're right; one of my most precious things is you. Don't ever forget that Endymion." She murmured before falling asleep once again.

Hours later Kunzite* and Venus came looking for the missing royal couple. They found them asleep together under a tree, holding hands and smiles on their faces.

"Apparently not all revenge has to cause harm. Who knew this would happen?" Kunzite* whispered as he gestured to the sleeping prince and princess.

"I don't know, seeing as not even I thought we would find them like this. You can tell the Queen, because I don't want to disturb them." Venus said once she had pulled the ever protesting Kunzite* so as to not disturb the happy couple, and hoped no one else would run across them.

~The End~

Final thoughts: I really enjoyed writing this piece; it was fun and interesting to work with a prompt. I hope you enjoyed reading this as well, please leave a review. Also once again, I kept with Kunzite instead of Malachite since I used Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity instead of Prince Darien and Princess Serena. In my opinion the "formal names" sounds better than the English translations. The next oneshot should be set in Modern Tokyo, hope to see you there! Find me on FictionPress as well starting Saturday February 6th 2010 under this same pen name. ~_Anime Stars_


	2. My Precious Revenge: Modern Tokyo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Sailor Moon, I just one of those people that dream that they could.

_**Author's Note:**_ This is a holiday inspired chapter, but it was one of the ideas I had been toying around with in the first place. Totally inspired by my love of chocolate, the "candy-thief" that plagues Eve Dallas (from Nora Roberts/J.D. Robb's -In Death series), and a fic I read that twisted a totally innocent subject like eating chocolate into something more. ~_Anime Stars_

_**

* * *

**_

_**My Precious Revenge**_

_Modern Tokyo_

"Darien, care to guess what today's date is?" Serena asked as she puttered around the apartment, looking for something.

"Hmm. Ah, it's the fourteenth isn't it?" The blue eyed man responded distractedly as he changed his focus from the work on his laptop to his wife.

"You're right. And I've been saving something special for today, but I can't seem to find it. You haven't seen a pink box around have you?" The blonde frowned as she reached behind the television

looking for the box in question.

"Pink box? What's in it?" Darien watched Serena search franticly around the room, a small smile on his face.

"Well, if I tell you then it won't be a surprise~~!" She said in a sing-song voice. "I've looked everywhere but I still can't find it."

"Serena, you once hid the coffeepot in the bathroom. Are you sure you checked every possible place?"

Serena scoffed and went into the bathroom. She checked under the sink, in the medicine cabinet, and even behind the toilet. It was then she remembered where she thought she had put her box. She

closed the lid on the toilet and boosted herself up so she could reach the ceiling panels. With one hand on the wall for balance Serena pushed the panel above her head up and to the side revealing a

hole. She had chosen to hide the box there so no one would be able to find it. Carefully she felt around the empty space, failing to find the box but instead finding a letter addressed to her. Pouting

she returned the panel and hopped back down to the floor. Serena opened the letter and read the contents to herself.

_Dearest Serena, thank you for the chocolate. Next time try finding a better hiding spot._

"I'll get you, you candy thief. That chocolate was supposed to be for me and Darien." The woman vowed as she folded the letter and placed it into the back pocket of her jeans.

_But now what am I supposed to do for Darien's gift?_ She thought as she worried the hem of her pink blouse and walked back into the living room.

Serena looked up expecting to see Darien back working on his laptop but he was nowhere to be seen. The blonde found it odd that first the box went missing, and now her dark-haired husband.

Sitting down on the couch she sighed, and turned on the television. Perhaps watching a show or movie would give her an idea.

Two movies, half a box of tissues, and one bag of popcorn later Serena still had no ideas and Darien had not returned. She wondered where he could have gone off to without telling her, and it was

even Valentine's Day. It was a day they were supposed to spend together, but she let him work since he was overwhelmed with paperwork from the hospital. Now he had the nerve to leave without

telling her, and she didn't even have a gift for him. Still fuming she walked onto the outside balcony to watch the sun set.

After the last of the rays of light had faded Serena walked inside, and upon seeing the time, decided to go to sleep early. When she opened the door to the bedroom, which had been closed all day,

she laughed softly to herself. There asleep on the bed, still dressed, was her missing husband. He held a red rose in one hand and there was a pink heart shaped box beside him. Quietly she walked

over to him and opened the box, selecting a chocolate that she placed into her mouth. Savoring the taste she replaced the cover and gave Darien a small kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Darien." She whispered as she lay down beside him and promptly fell asleep, not seeing his frowning face turn into a smile.

_~Fin~_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N**__: I know it's short, but I couldn't come up with an idea until last night. I wanted to gift something today since all types of readers/reviewers/authors deserved it. Also for those who noticed, I realize I used a _

_Western style bathroom, and the only reason why I did was to make it easier on myself. The last thing I needed to do after a long day was research the correct bathroom style. Not really revenge for hiding the _

_coffee (See chapter 1 of My Precious), but cute nonetheless (I hope). Please review! ~Anime Stars_


	3. My Precious Revenge: Crystal Tokyo

_**Disclaimer and Author's Note:**_ I don't own Sailor Moon, though I wish I did. Actually the only thing I can really own in this fic is the plot. At least I'm sure I'm allowed to own the plot. Anyways here is the final oneshot for **My Precious Revenge**, I hope you enjoy! I decided to give you this gift before I went into my exams. I'll be able to write more during my break, and in fact I have a crossover in the works along with plans for another multichaptered spin off of the **My Precious** series. Now if only my muses would sit still long enough for me to write the information for those fics down! Please  
Read & Review! ~_Anime Stars_

Also just to let you know, FFnet seems to not like my formatting and keeps resetting it everytime I edit it. It's mostly a spacing issue that won't resolve itself not matter how many time I fix it. Sorry if it's hard to read, but this also happened in the previous chapter as well.

**

* * *

**

**  
My Precious Revenge**

_~Crystal Tokyo~_

Neo Queen Serenity sat at her desk, staring at the scrap of paper before her. If she hadn't found it this morning then she wouldn't be in her office trying to figure out what to do in response to the letter. It really could be considered a note; it was short and wasn't even signed. The queen sighed and drummed her fingers, her nails clicking out an annoyed beat. The only words on the paper brought back memories from her past. The majority of the memories were funny, but the ones she could remember clearly all had one certain theme: revenge. Not simply any revenge though, revenge plotted out by her husband. All because at one point in time she just wanted his attention, and played a small practical joke. Over the years she and her husband had exchanged jokes and plotted their own revenges. This latest game though was different, it involved their daughter.

"I thought we had agreed never to involve Rini in this. Endy, just what are you thinking?" Serenity spoke aloud, heaving a sigh.

She decided to adhere to what the note had said, and left her office to make her way to the gardens. Serenity took her time; it had been a long time since she had been able to walk in the gardens. Actually it had been a long time since she had been able to do anything relaxing. Most of her days were filled with being a queen first and mother second. It was something she regretted, but nothing she had a say in. It was her duty to act as her title first. The cerulean eyed woman finally arrived at the center of the garden where a fountain was. Sitting on the edge of the fountain was a second note and red rose. Smiling to herself she bent down and picked up both items; reading the first and toying with the second.

_Congratulations, you've made it this far. We were tired of waiting and decided to go someplace else. We're heading to the library next. Try to hurry. ~Endymion and Small Lady_

"Really? Endymion, we don't have the time to be playing games. There's work to be done. For both your sakes you better be in the library when I get there." Dispite her anger, the queen was amused. _  
This isn't really what I pictured for your revenge Endy. Just what exactly have you two planned?_

When she arrived at the library she found not her husband and daughter but yet another note. This note directed her to head to the kitchens. Of course as soon as she arrived there she was notified that that someone had seen the king and princess in the throne room. When the queen arrived at the throne room she found another rose accompanying a third note. Laughing to herself she followed the directions that told her to go straight towards the courtyard. Serenity wasn't surprised to find another note, this time telling her to head to a part of the castle only a seldom few were able to access. She now stood in front of a powerful set of doors, and braced herself to ask the one person she feared.

"My Queen, are you sure that this is a good time to be visiting me?" A voice spoke from the shadows.

"Did they leave a message with you Pluto? Or a note of some sort?" The sliver haired woman spoke calmly, not at all startled by the sudden appearance of the Scout of Time.

Laughing, Pluto revealed herself from the shadows near the Door of Time. "Only a message that says to go back to the place this all began. I can't say anything more than that."

"I understand, thank you Pluto." Serenity confirmed with a nod and left the smiling green haired woman to her own duties.

When she entered her bedroom, the place she had found the first note, Serenity found her husband lying on their bed. A pink haired girl was nestled into his lap and he smiled at his wife, motioning for her to be quiet.

"She just fell asleep. Rini had fun leading you around all day, but she's tired." The blue eyed king said as Serenity sat down beside him, resting her hand over his own on their daughter's head.

"I had fun too. But this didn't really seem like a plot for revenge Endymion. What exactly were you thinking when you came up with this plan?" Serenity whispered, looking her husband in the eyes.

"Serenity, we spend all of our time ruling a kingdom, I think that's punishment enough. All I was thinking was that this was a good way to spend time with Rini. It worked didn't it?"

"Yes, it worked alright. Now tell me, did you ever get your 'precious revenge'?" Neo Queen Serenity said as she kissed her husband's cheek.

"Maybe not revenge, but I did receive something precious. You gave me a family Serenity, that's the most precious thing anyone could give me." Neo King Endymion spoke as he glanced at their clasped hands over Rini's head.

"Yeah, I guess that's good enough. For now anyways." The queen said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

__

Though one story has come to an end, I have a feeling a whole new one is just beginning.

The two royals thought simultaneously, smiles on their faces and love in their hearts.

* * *

_So there you have it, not exactly a humorous piece, but I think it worked out well. Short and sweet, and it was fun to write which is all that matters. Three cheers for you, the readers and reviewers! See you next time! ~Anime Stars_


End file.
